


Happy Birthday

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: It's Sakura's 20th birthday! but instead of being a happy one, she gets KIDNAPPED!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonemedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/gifts).



> This was prompt from Stonemedusa over on Fanfiction.net. I don't know if she is on this site, but this is for her. Also, her fanfics are wonderful! Check them out!

It had been her birthday when it happened. Everything was going great so far. Sasuke had taken Naruto and her to his Compound on Mikoto's orders, after all, NO ONE disobeyed her. She was throwing Sakura a birthday bash for turning 20.

Things were fun and everyone had a blast. Only, she shouldn't have gone off to the bathroom alone. If she had dragged someone, ANYONE, to go with her, maybe she wouldn't be tied to a chair with Madara FREAKING Uchiha staring at her like he just won the lottery. The old fucker should be dead, but no, the ass still looked to be in his 20s.

It had started off with her finding out from her kidnaper that it was Madara's birthday as well. Appearantly, he thought the perfect gift would be an exotic female. Who mor exotic than a pink haired girl?

Madara seemed pleased with his gift and sent the kidnaper on his way. He did nothing at first, except stare. Soon, a few hours had past when he spoke. Saying he was happy with having her there and retelling about his little spy sessions he did to see her around the village. After all, no one knew he was still alive.

That was a week ago.

"Why do you even want me?" Sakura asked one day as he tried to force feed her once again when she wouldn't eat. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he came to a conclusion.

"Because of your sweet nature," he finally said as he shoved some food in her mouth.

"Sweet nature? You must have the wrong girl," she replied after chocking down the spaghetti. "Everyone tells me I have the worst temper they have ever seen! I beat Naruto almost everyday, sending him flying over half the village!"

"Now, now Love. We both know that is not true." He shoved more food in her mouth when she started to protest. " Your temper is normal, just as everyone else's, just a little destructive when active. Your gentle nature comes out far more often with healing the sick and being kind to those who don't deserve it. That blonde brat you hang out with only get knocked across the village when he does something unforgivable, which is everyday, but you still find it in your heart to forgive him."

Sakura had nothing to say to that.

* * *

 

She didn't know how long she had been in the room with Madara until he brought in a birthday cake.

"Happy Anniversary, Love. It's been one whole year since you came to me." A year.

_'It's been an entire year,'_ Sakura thought sadly. "Why has no one come for me?" She had whispered it to herself but Madara still heard the spoken words.

"Because they do not know where you are, My Dear." He set the cake on the table before her. "That terrible man that brought you here was going to give you back for the reward, but I dealt with that little inconvenience once and for all." Sakura could do nothing as he swiped some frosting on his finger and smeared it onto her lips. "You are mine."

The last thing she heard before his lips descended onto hers was:

"Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
